Solids and other harmful contaminants and particulates, including dissolved minerals and organic matter in process water streams have devastating effect on equipments and environment. Present use of water treatment chemicals to maintain contaminants in solution in water have done much damage with substantial side effects. Conventional types of centrifugal separators or hydrocyclones, cannot provide a positive solution in removing micronic pollutants. The water treatment/filtration method and device of this invention have been proven to be “the solution” to these problems. It is well established that the efficiency of centrifugal separators is dependent on the density, size and shape of the particles to be removed, and that under the best conditions the smallness of the particles capable of being removed, at reasonable expense, is limited to about 40 microns. In contrast to this, with the method and apparatus of this invention particles much smaller than 40 microns can be effectively removed. Particles as small as 20 microns have been effectively removed to date, and it is expected that even smaller sizes may be removed in the future.